Alastor Moody
- Chapter 4 (The Seven Potters) The Sky, South England, Great Britain, United Kingdom |blood=Pure-blood''Harry Potter Limited Edition'' |marital=Unmarried |alias="Mad-Eye" |title=Professor - Chapter 12 (The Triwizard Tournament) |signature= |hidep= |species=Human |gender=Male |height= |hair=Grey (formerly blond) |eyes=*Brown *Blue |skin=White |hidef= |family=Moody family |hidem=Hide |animagus= |boggart= |wand= |patronus= |hidea= |job=Auror |house=Slytherin[http://harrypotter.scholastic.com/ Wizards Challenge at Scholastic Site] |loyalty= }} Professor Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody (a-LAS-tor MOO-dee) (30 September, 1941 - 27 July, 1997) was a ScottishAs Moody wore a kilt to the Yule Ball and speaks with a distinct Scottish accent. pure-blood wizard and the best, eldest and most powerful Aurors the Ministry of Magic had ever employed. Coming from a long line of exceptionally powerful Aurors, half the cells in Azkaban Prison were filled thanks to Alastor, and as a consequence he became exceptionally fearful for his own safety - Chapter 14 (The Unforgivable Curses). This did not, however, prevent him from being kidnapped, interrogated and tortured for nearly a year beginning in August of 1994 and ending abruptly on 24 June, 1995, shortly after the return of Voldemort - Chapter 35 (Veritaserum). His captors were none other than Bartemius Crouch II, Peter Pettigrew and Lord Voldemort himself; they knew he had been called out of retirement by Albus Dumbledore to teach at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and by use of Polyjuice Potion impersonated him for the school year, keeping him locked in the bottom of his own trunk, subdued with Stunning Spells and Imperius Curses. When he was found, he was freezing cold, eyeless and legless, and very weak, although he eventually regained his strength and a newfound paranoia. Shortly thereafter, he was called into the newly-reformed Order of the Phoenix, and one of his first missions was to transfer Harry Potter from 4 Privet Drive to 12 Grimmauld Place, an operation that occurred on 2 August, 1995, aided by Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin and several other Order members - Chapter 3 (The Advance Guard). Moody was called into action again on 17 June, 1996 when Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and several other children were captured by Death Eaters in the Department of Mysteries - Chapter 35 (Beyond the Veil). Alastor Moody met his end on the night of 27 July, 1997 as he soared over the skies of southern England along with several other Order members as they moved Harry Potter for one last time from Privet Drive, this time heading to the Burrow. He was partnered with Mundungus Fletcher, disguised as Harry Potter, when Lord Voldemort himself approached them; Fletcher fled and before Moody could raise his wand, he had been hit with the Killing Curse and fell hundreds of feet to the cold, hard ground below, an event witnessed by William Weasley and Fleur Delacour. Physical appearance Moody had a long mane of dark, grizzled grey hair and dark skin that had been so badly scarred, cut and damaged that he looked as though he was made of wood. Somewhat ironically, he did indeed have a wooden leg to replace his left leg, which was missing. One of his eyes was large, round as a coin and a shocking shade of blue; the other one was brown. A portion of his nose was also missing, having been blasted off during the first war. Personality and traits War warped Moody into a paranoid schizophrenic; his mind was twisted with fear and anxiety to the point that he would scream at his Defence Against the Dark Arts class, and only ever drank out of his own personal hip-flask. He also withheld any personal information, including his birthplace and the House he was Sorted into at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, from his coworkers and superiors. Behind the scenes *The films portray Moody as he presumably was when he was younger; blond hair, a full nose and not half the number of scars he had in the book. He did, however, retain his magical eye and his replacement leg, which was made of metal. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Halllows: Part 1'' *''Pottermore'' Notes and references Category:Males Category:Wizards Category:Pure-bloods Category:Order of the Phoenix Category:Slytherins